


Beyond weaknesses

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Day 3, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kageyama discovers that Tsukishima lied to him: he was bitten by a zombie and now there's not much time left.Kei, eventually, decides to ask his first and probably last favour to Tobio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again; Zombie apocalypses are too much mainstream, buuut, I played a lot of games with this AU and I liked the idea to see a sweet Tobio helps an incredibly stubborn Tsukishima Kei.

Kei doesn't look Kageyama in the eyes any more, but he's aware that the boy is observing him; he's angry because Tsukishima didn't trust him enough and now, after a couple of days, Tobio can do nothing to help him.  
The entire planet is near to its end, women, children and men are dying and _They,_ slowly, are getting ready to rule the country.  
Kei's dying too now and Tobio can't acknowledge yet the idea that Tsukishima was bitten by one of those orrible things and they can't come back to their previous lifes anymore.  
Tobio's looking Kei and he cannot think to anything else except to all the things he never told him: he feels guilty because they have just argued, he pretended that Tsukishima was honest to him since the beginning, but the truth is that Tobio is a liar too and now he understands that not all the lies are the same.  
There are the white lies, those that Kei told to him, not because he hated him, but only because he didn't want to worry him.

_And now they are alone, only they're left, and Tobio can't accept to continue into this hell without him._

  
"Why did you not say it to me? Why did you kept this secret?!"  
Kei raises his shoulders and he begins to laugh, ironically, because he's now sure that Tobio is stupid as he thought during all their school years.  
Probably they will never understand each other and Kei is happy about it because he hasn't a second chance and he prefers to be hated by Tobio more than his mercy.  
"Do you really think that the present could change if I told you that I was bitten? Really, you are so naive, _your highness_."  
And Kei loved how Tobio was hopeful, how his eyes shimmered when they thought to be finally save, but now the reality hits him without compassion and Tsukishima tries to appear indifferent and cynic as he was before the Zombie infection.  
_Tobio is so weak_ – He thinks while he's looking a hurt expression on his face, but inside, Kei knows that Kageyama is all except that weak; he's naive, he believes in the impossible, but he's still the Kageyama Tobio that he knew during high school and he can't hate him any more.  
"I don't know, but you _need to_ try. Why do you give up so easily? What do you think about the persons that left us? Our teammates died and now you accept your end so coldly?"  
Tobio must be honest, he hated Tsukishima, he hated him because he was arrogant, despicably intelligent, but now he cares about him and he knows that he wants him to live no matter what.  
  
"I want to see your injury."  
His voice is firm and he looks the megane in the eyes; Kei must understand that he isn't joking and if there is a cure out there, Tobio will find it for him, for both.  
"What? Bloody hell, you are mad with me because you know that you can do nothing."  
It's true, Tobio feels useless, but he doesn't give important to his own self esteem right now; the problem is that he doesn't want to lose someone again, _not Tsukishima._  
"I don't know yet if I can do something, but it's worth and I'm going to fight the virus until I can, trust me."  
Kageyama rips a piece of his shirt and he tries to wrap the wound up, though Kei's continuing to insult him because he doesn't want his help.  
Tobio doesn't listen him, he knows that he's too proud, too stubborn and, really, he understands well his behaviour, but he can't give up neither if Tsukishima wants to abandon him.  
"My, my, King, you hated me so much, but now it seems that you are deeply in love with me, I'm flattered."  
Kei sits down and he looks how Kageyama's face becomes red; his cute in that way and Tsukishima now knows that probably he won't have other occasions to say it out loud.  
"You are so stupidly pretty sometimes, why Gods decided to create such a thing."  
Tobio raises his glance, he tries to cover his awkwardness and he repeats to himself that Kei must be joking, though his expression is completely serious right now.  
“Don't say stupid things or-or-”  
“Or? You leave me here?”  
Kageyama shakes his head without give him a reply; he hates his smartness, but now he's asking to himself if Kei can understand his feeling so easily.  
“I would like to give you a kiss, Kageyama Tobio, if you allow me to do it, of course.”  
Tobio looks him as if he doesn't understand what he had just said, he looks him and he doesn't know how he can reply to his request.  
But it doesn't matter because Tsukishima doesn't wait for a reply and he gives him a little, almost imperceptible kiss on his lips and after, with nonchalance, he returns to his previous position.  
  
“Now you need to drink something or you'll become dehydrated.”  
Kageyama really wants to say something about what happened early, but now he tries to fill that silence with stupid issues; he gives the last bottle of water they have to the other and watches him as if he meets Tsukishima for the first time in his life.  
“You sound like my mum, but ok, I think that I need to be forgiven.”  
And after that, though he becomes more and more paled, Kei purses his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and ask me something on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
